Nur ein Kuss
by Puma Padfoot
Summary: Nur ein Kuss", sagte er genervt, "Mehr will ich nicht von dir." Durch eine Wette verflucht, muss sich Zabini doch tatsächlich von einer Gryffindor küssen lassen, um geheilt zu werden... und nicht nur von irgendeiner. Nein, es muss Granger sein. BZHG
1. Part One

_**Disclaimer:**__ Wie immer: Figuren etc. gehören JKR, die Storyline ist auf meinem Mist gewachsen, mit dem ich leider kein Geld verdiene. Falls es eine ähnliche Geschichte bereits irgendwo geben sollte und der Autor sich beklaut fühlt, tut es mir leid, aber ich habe diese Storyline noch nirgendwo gelesen. Ist alles in meinem Hirn entstanden :). Den Titel habe ich mir von einem Ärzte-Lied geliehen. _

_**Zusatzinfo:**__ Spielt im sechsten Schuljahr, das mit Dumbledore ist nie geschehen und joa... Blaise ist auch nicht ganz der, der er im Buch ist. ;) Nicht ganz so gemein und hinterhältig, sondern einfach... Blaise halt. So wie ich ihn kreiere._

Ich bin zurück! Eigentlich kam mir zu dem Titel erst ein melancholischer Oneshot in den Sinn, aber plötzlich konnte ich nicht anders, als mal wieder etwas mit Blaise zu schreiben und hier und da einige Flocken Humor einzubauen. Ich hoffe, ihr habt Spaß am Lesen und bleibt mir weiterhin treu. Vielen Dank!

------------------------------------

**N**ur **E**in** K**uss

_By Puma Padfoot_

xXx

Part One

Schülermassen strömten aus der Halle, um zu ihren Unterrichtsräumen zu pilgern. Frischer Kaffee- und Brötchengeruch folgte ihnen noch einige Meter aus der Großen Halle und ein schwarzhaarige Slytherin blieb noch einen Moment stehen, um mit geschlossenen Augen genau jenen Geruch einzufangen, ehe es für ihn hieß, sich mental auf die zwei folgenden Stunden Verwandlung einzustellen. 

Es ging nichts über den Geruch von frisch gebrühten Kaffee. In der Hinsicht konnte Blaise Zabini den Hauselfen nur Anerkennung entgegenbringen. Nur sie schafften es, das dunkle Gebräu genau nach seinem Geschmack zu brühen, und erst nach der ersten Tasse am Frühstückstisch war er ansprechbar. Ein immer breiter werdendes Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, als er an seine Tasse Kaffe dachte. Damals fand er das Getränk zum-

„Uff!" Er wurde unsanft aus seinen Gedanken gerissen – und das wortwörtlich. Jemand hatte ihn mit der Schulter angerempelt und hatte ihn dadurch einen Meter nach vorne stolpern lassen. Noch während er nach vorne taumelte und versuchte, sein Gleichgewicht wiederzufinden, drang ein entsetzter Schrei an seine Ohren. 

Gerade als Blaise sich zu der Person umdrehen wollte – daran, dass sie weiblich war, hatte die Tonhöhe kein Zweifel aufkommen lassen – sah er nur noch einen verschreckten Gesichtsausdruck und zwei sehr, sehr große und vor allem _schwer_ aussehende Bücher, die direkt auf ihn zugesteuert kamen. Na prima. Der Morgen fing ja vielversprechend an. Konnte es noch schlimmer kommen?

Ja, konnte es. Und zwar in dem Moment, als eins der Bücher direkt auf seinen Fuß fiel. 

Sofort stieß Blaise ein unterdrücktes Jaulen aus und gab dem Buch einen deftigen Tritt, ehe er sich fluchend den Fuß rieb, um den brennenden Schmerz zu lindern. 

„_Bist du denn total bescheuert!_", kreischte im nächsten Moment eine Stimme los. 

Schlecht gelaunt, mit schmerzenden Fuß und schlicht und einfach überfordert mit der ganzen Situation drehte sich der Slytherin wieder um und blickt in das Antlitz eines sehr wütend aussehenden Mädchens. 

Rote Krawatte – Gryffindor. Auch das noch. Blaise verzog das Gesicht. 

Buschige Haare, braune Augen – Hermione Granger. Merlin musste ihn heute wirklich lieben... Doch nein, er würde sich nicht provozieren lassen, er würde ganz ruhig bleiben... Auch wenn Ärger bereits vorprogrammiert war, immerhin hatten dieser Vorfall mit einer Gryffindor und einem Slytherin zu tun – die Vorurteile mussten schließlich bestätigt werden. Schicksal war schon eine komische Sache. 

Hermione hob gerade das von ihm weggetretene Exemplar von „_Bestien von A bis Z, in 1000 Seiten"_ auf, ehe sie sich vor ihm aufbaute. „Was _fällt_ dir ein, _so_ mit Büchern umzugehen? Das hier ist noch nicht mal meins, ich habe es nur ausgeliehen!"

„Na und?", knurrte er übelgelaunt, während er den pochenden Schmerz zu ignorieren versuchte. „Dir ist das blöde Teil ja auch nicht mit der Spitze auf den Fuß gefallen!" _Ganz ruhig... Du bist wie ein Fels in der Brandung, du bist wie-_

„Du tust mir ja so leid", schnarrte sie nur sarkastisch zurück, ehe sie das andere Buch aufhob und beide an ihre Brust drückte. „Was stehst du auch im Weg herum?" 

„Wie bitte?", keuchte er, während es in ihren Augen aufblitzte. „Ich würde im Weg rumstehen? Erstens kann ich herumstehen, wo ich will und zweitens", er war einen Schritt an sie herangetreten und da er einen halben Kopf größer als sie war, war es nun an seiner Reihe, böse auf sie heranzufunkeln. „warst _du_ diejenige, die in mich hineingerannt ist!"

„Aber du warst derjenige, der das Buch weggetreten hat!" 

Ungläubig schnappte er nach Luft. „Was hat das damit zu tun? Fakt ist, _du_ bist in _mich_ reingerannt-"

Sie verstärkte nur den Griff um ihre Bücher. „War ja klar, dass du so gedankenlos reagieren würdest, ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste." Hochnäsig reckte sie das Kinn und machte Anstalten, sich an ihm vorbeizuschieben, ehe noch ein abfälliges „Was anderes habe ich von einem Slytherin nicht erwartet!" ihre Lippen verließ. 

Seine Augen verdunkelten sich vor Wut und hätte sie sich nicht so schnell aus dem Staub gemacht, hätte er für nichts mehr garantieren können. Er hatte sich immer bemüht, neutral zu bleiben – in Wahrheit interessierte ihn die ganze Häuser-Konkurrenz kaum – und den Vorurteilen von wegen böser Slytherin und heldenhafter Gryffindor aus dem Weg zu gehen... doch irgendwann reichte es auch einem Zabini.

Abwesend strich er sich ein paar lange, dunkle Strähnen aus den Augen, ehe er völlig in Gedanken versank. Erst, nachdem er einmal tief durchgeatmet hatte, bemerkte er, dass er ganz alleine vor der Großen Halle stand. Jetzt würde er auch noch zu spät zum Unterricht kommen... dank Granger. 

Blaise widerstand dem Drang, die Fäuste zu ballen. Nachträglich aufregen brachte so oder so nichts mehr und so murmelte er nur noch ein halbherziges „Blöde Kuh", ehe er zum Klassenraum ging. 

xXx

Neville stupste Hermione mit einer schrumpeligen Karotte an. Sie hatten Kräuterkunde und sollten in Gewächshaus Nummer 2 die _Namenlosen Jodler _füttern. Die exotischen Pflanzen aus Peru liebten Möhren über alles und wenn sie satt waren (man könnte gehackte Karottenstücken direkt in ihre kleinen Blütenmäuler stopfen), hörten sie zudem noch auf, vor sich hinzuträllern. Ein netter und vor allem gewollter Nebeneffekt. 

„Was ist?", fragte sie mürrisch nach, während sie sich darauf konzentrierte, die Karotte möglichst gleichmäßig zu zerschneiden. 

„Was war denn vor der Großen Halle los? Du hast so aufgebracht gewirkt."

Als ihre Bewegungen mit dem Messer abrupter wurden und sie die Möhre sichtlich zerstückelte, trat Ron an Nevilles Seite. „Frag lieber nicht allzu genau nach", gluckste er, „Ich sag nur drei Wörter: Zabini, ein schlecht behandeltes Buch und eine darauf sehr wütende Hermione." 

„Zabini?", fragte der rundgesichtige Junge überrascht nach. „Ist er nicht aus Slytherin? Was hast du denn mit ihm zu tun?"

„Nichts!", betonte Hermione und fuchtelte in derselben Bewegung mit dem Messer durch die Luft, sodass Ron und Neville einen Schritt zurücktraten. „Genau das ist es ja! Und plötzlich musste es krachen!"

„Ich sagte doch, es ging um ein Buch", wisperte Ron Neville zu, „Und wenn jemand Hermiones Bücher schlecht behandelt, sollte er zusehen, dass er nicht in ihrer Nähe ist." 

„Ah." Neville nickte verstehen und betrachtete die Gryffindor, die aufgebracht an der Möhre herumhackte. Längst waren die Stücke nicht mehr regelmäßig. „War klar, dass ein Slytherin wieder Stunk machen musste. Es kam ja schon länger nichts mehr von ihrer Seite."

„Genau", pflichtete Hermione ihm bei. „Er sollte mir die nächsten Tage lieber nicht unter die Augen kommen. Immerhin hat er mein Buch _getreten_!"

„Wieso, willst du ihm diesmal das Buch um die Ohren hauen oder ihn verfluchen?", hakte Ron nach, nicht ohne den vorfreudigen Unterton in seiner Stimme ganz verbannen zu können.

„Nein", widersprach sie ihm düster, „Aber ich werde dann den ganzen Tag schlechte Laune haben."

Hätte sie gewusst, was in den nächsten Tagen auf sie zukommen würde, hätte sie-... Ach, egal. Schicksal war schon eine komische Sache, nicht wahr?

xXx

„Komm schon, Blaise, oder willst du den ganzen Abend schmollend in der Ecke sitzen?"

Der Angesprochene hob verärgert den Kopf. „Ich schmolle nicht, ich mache Hausaufgaben", betonte er.

„Ja, klar, und deswegen läufst du schon den ganzen Tag herum, als würdest du am liebsten jemanden den Hals umdrehen", lachte Draco auf. „Komm und setz dich zu uns, uns fehlt noch eine Person fürs Pokern."

„Pokern?", meinte Blaise mit wenig Interesse. „Nah, heut lieber nicht."

„Nicht nur einfaches pokern...", raunte der blonde Slytherin, ehe er mit einem vielsagenden Grinsen eine Flasche Feuerwiskey unter seinem Umhang hervorzog. „Die Kiddies sind nicht mehr im Gemeinschaftsraum – _jetzt_ kann der Abend beginnen."

Also_das_ sah doch schon ganz anders aus. Mit einem lässigen Gesichtsausdruck ließ sich Blaise auf den freien Sessel fallen und griff nach dem Kartensatz, um ihn zu mischen. „Also Jungs, nach euren oder nach meinen Regeln?" 

Draco lehnte sich nach vorne. „Da ich den Alkohol habe, wird nach _meinen_ Regeln gespielt."

Blaise hob eine Augenbraue. „Und die wären?"

„Lust auf eine Partie Fluchpoker?" 

Goyle kratzte sich unsicher am Kinn. „Was is'n das?"

„Der Verlierer wird verflucht – kein Grund, gleich so auszuflippen. Die Flüche sind von der harmlosen Sorte, sie kommen aus diesem Gefäß hier." Draco stellte eine kleine Flasche auf den Tisch. Sie war dunkelblau und mit einem Korken verschlossen. „Sie gehört zum Poker-Set. Öffnen wir sie, bekommt der Verlierer der Runde einen kleinen Fluch aufgehalst. Durch eigene Interaktionen kann er aber wieder aufgehoben werden." 

„Interaktionen?", hakte Vincent nach.

„Wie auch immer", schnappte Draco und musterte die drei. „Kommt schon, wo bleibt sonst der Spaß? Ich spiele Fluchpoker nicht zum ersten Mal und weiß, wovon ich rede." 

Blaise begann die Karten auszuteilen. „Hattest du dabei schonmal verloren?"

Draco beschwörte mit einem lässigen Schlenker des Zauberstabs vier kleine Gläser und schenkte ihnen Feuerwiskey ein. „Nein", antwortete er mit einem dreckigen Grinsen. „Und ich habe es diesen Abend auch nicht vor." 

Blaise winkte ab. „Große Worte, nichts dahinter." 

„Willst du mich etwa herausfordern?"

„Wer weiß? Vielleicht." Er griff nach dem Glas und leerte es in einem Zug. 

Mit einem kehligen Lachen richtete sich der blonde Slytherin auf. „Lust auf eine kleine Wette?"

„Und der Verlierer wird verflucht? Top, die Wette gilt!"

xXx

Es kam, wie es kommen musste. Der Abend wurde spät und nacheinander wurden Goyle und Vincent verflucht – der eine musste allen Gemälden in Hogwarts ein Gedicht vortragen, während der andere den unwiderstehlichen Drang verspürte, eine bestimmte Hufflepuff zu kitzeln.

Und so kam es, wie es kommen musste: Blaise verlor ebenfalls. „Oh shit", murmelte er noch, ehe seine Augen die kleine Rauchwolke verfolgten, die aus dem Flaschenhals stieg und auf ihn zuwabberte. Automatisch schloss er die Augen, als sie sein Gesicht umhüllt und sich scheinbar auflöste. 

Erwartungsvoll klebten die Blicke der anderen an ihm. „Hab ich doch gesagt", lachte Draco hämisch und leerte mit einem tiefen Zug die Flasche. „So, Alkohol ist alle, Poker ist zuende." Er stopfte unbeholfen den Korken wieder auf die Flasche, ehe er sich zu Goyle wandte, der apathisch in seinem Sessel hockte. 

„Armer Kerl", meinte er ohne Mitleid, „Gleich morgen wird er beginnen müssen, wenn er vom Fluch befreit sein will. Hogwarts hat viele Gemälde... Und was ist nun mit dir?" Erwartungsvoll drehte er sich zum schwarzhaarigen Slytherin. 

Blaise zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich merk noch nichts. Vielleicht hatte ich einfach Glück und die Flüche in der Flasche waren aufgebraucht..." 

Und dann tauchten die Bilder vor seinem inneren Auge auf. 

_„Komm her, mein Schatz!", flötete er mit honigsüßer Stimme, ehe er ihr hinterher rannte und versuchte, nach ihrer Hand zu greifen._

„_Fang mich doch!", lachte sie glockenhell und jauchzte auf, als er sie um die Taille packte und einmal im Kreis wirbelte. „Was muss ich tun, damit mein Ritter mich wieder aus seinen Fängen lässt?"_

„_Küss mich", antwortete er mit tiefer Stimme und sie kam seiner Bitte nach, indem sie ihm die Arme um den Nacken schlang und-... . _

Jemand rüttelte an seiner Schulter und Blaise stieß einen entsetzten Schrei aus. 

„Blaise? Alles in Ordnung?" Draco stand vor ihm und musterte ihn kritisch. 

Irritiert blickte Blaise sich um. War alles nur ein Traum gewesen? Er hoffte doch sehr, denn es war einfach nur... eine grauenhafte Vorstellung gewesen. Ein Schauer rann über seinen Rücken, doch mit einem Mal brach ihm der kalte Schweiß aus, als ihm klar wurde, wer die Personen in dieser Vision waren: Er selbst und niemand geringeres als Granger. 

Es musste mit dem Fluch aus der Flasche zu tun haben und langsam dämmerte ihm, in welcher Hinsicht er verflucht war. „Oh nein", stöhnte er auf, ehe er den Kopf in die Hände vergrub. 

_Jetzt_hatte er wirklich ein Problem.

----------------------------------

_tbc_

**Review? Ich würde mich sehr freuen :)**


	2. Part Two

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Wie immer: Figuren etc. gehören JKR, die Storyline ist auf meinem Mist gewachsen, mit dem ich leider kein Geld verdiene. Falls es eine ähnliche Geschichte bereits irgendwo geben sollte und der Autor sich beklaut fühlt, tut es mir leid, aber ich habe diese Storyline noch nirgendwo gelesen. Ist alles in meinem Hirn entstanden :). Den Titel habe ich mir von einem Ärzte-Lied geliehen._

Danke an die Reviewer! Ihr seid toll! Nieke: Hach, das hat mich sehr gefreut! Ja, die von dir angesprochene FF kenn ich auch -gg- Hm, vielleicht fällt mir ja noch eine Geschichte für die drei ein ;D

* * *

**N**ur **E**in **K**uss

_By Puma Padfoot_

xXx

Part Two

Am nächsten Morgen saß ein ziemlich schlecht gelaunter und unausgeschlafener Blaise am Frühstückstisch, während er finster in seinen Kaffe starrte und den blonden Slytherin neben sich zu ignorieren versuchte. Draco hatte sich vor Lachen kaum noch einkriegen können, als er herausgefunden hatte, was Blaises Fluch war, und hatte scheinbar immer noch damit zu kämpfen.

Lustos stocherte der Schwarzhaarige in seinen aufgeweichten Flakes herum. Was er brauchte, war ein Plan. Und zwar dringend.

Die kitschig-schnulzigen Tagträume hatten natürlich nicht nachgelassen, sondern traten mit regelmäßiger Beharrlichkeit immer wieder vor seinem inneren Auge in Erscheinung. Egal, wo und wie – immer sollte Granger ihn küssen. Es war kaum noch auszuhalten. Vielleicht sollte er sich auch einfach in seinen Kaffee ertränken, dann würde er es hinter sich haben...

Blaise verzog das Gesicht bei dem Gedanken, nach ihrem Zusammentreffen gestern erneut mit Hermione in Kontakt zu treten. Und er würde es wohl oder übel machen müssen, wenn er von diesem verdammten Fluch befreit werden wollte. Der einzig tröstende Gedanke war, dass Vincent es auch noch nicht geschafft hatte, das eine Hufflepuffmädchen zu kitzeln. Emma Babott oder so, wie auch immer ihr Name war.

Da nun die Frage mit dem _Was_ geklärt war, musste nun entschieden werden, _wie_ an die Sache heranzugehen war. Er musste geküsst werden – gut, damit konnte er vielleicht leben, er würde es schon verkraften. Immerhin sah Granger nicht allzu schlecht aus, auch wenn sie eine anstrengende, besserwisserische und einfach hochnäsige Pute sein konnte. Ein Kuss, dann war er von den mehr als lästigen Nebenwirkungen befreit.

Doch wie musste er es am besten bewerkstelligen? Wie konnte er eine sture Gryffindor, die 90 Prozent ihres Wissens aus Büchern hatte, dazu bringen, ihn zu küssen? Das war die Frage, über die er sich die ganze Nacht zwischen horrorschnulzigen Träumen mit ihr den Kopf zerbrochen hatte. Und er war nur zu einem möglichen Schluss gekommen: Offensive.

Offensive war gut. Es war sogar sehr gut, denn er hatte wirklich keinen Nerv dazu, mehr Zeit als wirklich nötig mit Annäherungsgeplänkel zu verbringen.

Oh ja. Der Plan leuchtete klar und deutlich vor Blaises Augen. Mit einem grimmigen Lächeln starrte er Hermione über den Rand seiner Tasse an. Würde er die Sache nicht möglichst direkt angehen, würde er höchstwahrscheinlich nur an ihrer harten Schale abprallen.

Wie recht er doch damit hatte.

xXx

„Äh, Granger?"

Keine Antwort war auch einen Antwort. Also neuer Versuch.

„Warte, Hermione!"

Die Angesprochene drehte sich langsam zu der Stimme um, ehe sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck verfinsterte. „Woher kennst du meinen Vornamen?"

Blaise unterdrückte nur mit Mühe ein genervtes Augenrollen. Kam das nur ihm so vor oder war sie ein hoffnungsloser Fall? „Man geht nicht sechs Jahre in den selben Jahrgang, um dann auch noch nicht einmal die Namen der Leute zu wissen, die in der gleichen Stufe sind."

„Was ist, Zabini?", fiel sie ihm ins Wort. Blaise stufte ihr Körperhaltung als _angriffslustig_ an. Perfekt für Kooperation also... Merlin! Bitte! Und nein, Ironie, du hälst dich jetzt etwas zurück!

„Eigentlich wollte ich dich fragen, ob ich nochmal eins deiner Bücher treten kann-", begann er mit träger Stimme, ehe er schnell die Hände hob und hastig: „Scherz, war nur ein Scherz!" hinzufügte. Okay, also sie war nicht eine, die über Vergangenes lachen konnte... Wenn Blicke töten könnten, wäre er soeben genau 23 Mal gestorben. „Aber nein, eigentlich wollte ich – hey, bleib stehen!"

Sie war doch tatsächlich mit erhobenen Hauptes weitergegangen! Einfach so! Ihn ignorierend!

Blaise starrte ihr für ein paar Sekunden fassungslos hinterher, ehe er sie mit langen Schritten einholte. „Könntest du mir bitte zuhören, wenn ich mit dir rede?"

„Und meine Zeit verschwenden, indem ich mir Beleidigungen oder dumme Sprüche anhören muss? Danke, aber ich verzichte."

„Ich habe dich nicht beleidigt!", widersprach er ihr mit empörter Stimme. „Und was die dummen Sprüche angeht..." Ihr vielsagender Blick mit hochgezogener Augenbraue sprach leider Bände genug.

„Hör zu, es passt mir auch nicht, dass ich dich noch einmal nach gestern ansprechen muss", fuhr er hastig fort. Obwohl sie immer noch mit schnellen Schritten ging, schien sie ihm wenigstens zuzuhören. „Aber ich bin – ich habe gestern – weißt du, um es mal so auszudrücken –"

Hermione blieb mit einem Mal stehen, sodass Blaise noch einen Meter weitergegangen war und mit der Luft redete.

„Was – willst – du, Zabini? Komm endlich zum Punkt!"

Es brauchte nur einen kleinen Moment, bevor er sich wieder gefangen hatte. „Ich habe gestern Fluchpoker gespielt, dabei eine Wette verloren und bin seitdem verflucht. Um vom Fluch erlöst zu werden, musst du mich küssen", ratterter er sachlich herunter. Ha! Jetzt war es raus. Also wenn das nicht offensiv war, dann wusste er auch nicht.

Hermione blickte ihn mit emotionsloser Miene an, ehe ihre Mundwinkel zu zucken anfinden. Leider lachte sie nicht, wie Blaise erhofft hatte, sondern setzte eine abfällige Miene auf. „Was ist denn das für eine billige Anmache? Denkst du ernsthaft, ich würde darauf anspringen? Wie arm."

Empört öffnete er den Mund. „Ich will dich nicht anmachen! Ich will den verdammten Fluch von mir haben! Denkst du, ich hätte es mir ausgesucht?"

„Armer Junge", entgegnete sie in einem gespielt mitleidsvollen Tonfall. „Ich bin mir sicher, du wusstest um die Konsequenzen. Tja, Pech gehabt, mein Lieber. So kann's gehen. Wie kommst du denn überhaupt dazu, _Fluch_poker zu spielen?"

„Malfoy hatte-..."

Doch er verstummte sofort wieder, als ihr abfälliges Schnauben erklang. „War ja klar." Mit den Worten öffnete sie schwungvoll eine Tür zu den Zaubereigeschichtsräumen.

„Heißt das, du willst mir nicht helfen?", hakte Blaise nach.

„Sehe ich so aus?", sagte sie nur noch kalt über ihre Schulter, ehe sie die Tür hinter sich schloss.

Nein, sah sie wirklich nicht.

xXx

Zwar schrieb Hermione eifrig mit, was Professor Binns ihnen mit dröger Stimme herunterleierte, dennoch drifteten ihre Gedanken immer wieder zu einem gewisen Slytherin.

Wette verloren – ja, klar! Fluchpoker – ich bitte dich! Ein Kuss von ihr, damit er geheilt war – es war mehr als lachhaft! Nur fühle sich Hermione ganz und gar nicht nach lachen. Eher würde sie einer gewissen Person am liebsten den Hals umdrehen.

Plötzlich kam ein kleiner Zettel angerollt. Als sie den Blick hob, begegnete sie Harrys. Er lächelte ihr ermutigend zu und machte eine kleine Kopfbewegung zum Zettel.

_Gibt es Probleme? Was hat Zabini? Warum hängt er plötzlich bei dir herum?_

Schnell strich sie das Pergamentstückchen glatt, vergewisserte sich noch einmal, dass Binns nicht in ihre Richtung sah, bevor sie hastig ihre Antwort unter seinen Fragen kritzelte.

_Ersten „hängen wir __nicht__ zusammen rum"_ _und zweitens erkläre ich euch nach dem Unterricht._

Harry verzog zwar aufgrund der mangelnden Informationen enttäuscht das Gesicht, musste sich aber notgedrungen gedulden. Als es klingelte und die Schüler den Klassenraum verließen, wurde Hermione sogleich von ihm und Ron belagert.

„Was hat der denn auf einmal? Warum belästigt er dich?", begann Harry prompt.

Sie machte eine Handbewegung, als würde sie eine lästige Fliege verscheuchen wollen, und sagte nur knapp: „Er hat eine Wette verloren."

„Wette verloren, jaah, klar…", murmelte Ron und kassierte einen niederschmetternden Blick. „Und was hat das mit dir zu tun?"

„Ihr werdet es mir eh nicht glauben, genauso wenig, wie ich es glaube."

„Wenn du es uns nicht sagst, können wir darüber auch nicht entscheiden", meinte Harry mit einem weisen Lächeln, doch Hermione schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Lieber nicht. Glaubt mir, ihr würdet es ebenfalls nicht glauben." Und damit drehte sie sich auf dem Absatz um und rauschte davon.

„Wo willst du jetzt hin?", rief ihr Ron hinterher.

„Bibliothek!", rief sie zurück, bevor sie grimmig zu sich selbst murmelte: „Da gibt es etwas, was ich überprüfen muss." Fluchpoker, ha ha. Lange nicht mehr so gelacht. Sie würde schon noch herausfinden, was dahinter steckte.

xXx

Sie schlenderte gerade systematisch am Bücherregal entlang, um das Buch zu finden, wo alle möglichen Partyspiele aufgelistet waren, bis plötzlich ein gemurmeltes Wort ihr Interesse weckte – hatte sie da nicht eben ihren Namen gehört?

Als sie neugierig um die Ecke lugte, konnte sie ein generves Aufstöhnen nicht unterdrücken. Wer saß in einem der weichen Sessel, starrte abwesend vor sich hin und murmelte unverständliche Wörter? Genau. Blaise Zabini.

Als sie zum zweiten Mal ihren Namen hörte, platzte ihr der Kragen. Was würden die Leute denken, die ihn so hören würden? Sie und Blaise... entsetzlich.

Sie baute sich vor dem Slytherin auf, ehe sie ihn energisch mit dem Fuß anstieß. „Denkst du vielleicht, du bist witzig?", fuhr sie ihn sofort an, als er sie verschreckt aus vernebelten, braunen Augen anblickte.

„Wa-was?", stotterte er mit heiserer Stimme, ehe er die Orientierung wiedergewann und sich aufrichtete. „Nicht schon wieder", murmelte er dumpf, ehe er sich mit beiden Händen über das Gesicht fuhr.

„Könntest du bitte aufhören, meinen Namen vor dich herzumurmeln? Die Leute könnten womöglich auf falsche Gedanken kommen, und das wollen wir ja nicht", sagte sie scharf, „Wenn du denkst, du wärst witzig-"

„Sehe ich aus, als würde ich Witze machen?", unterbrach er sie wütend. „Ich wünsche mir nicht im Geringsten, von dir zu träumen! Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass das an diesem blöden Fluch liegt! Er wird erst verschwinden, wenn du mich geküsst hast!"

„Du _träumst_ von mir?", wiederholte Hermione entsetzt.

„Habe ich mich etwa missverständlich ausgedrückt?", fauchte er zurück. „Ich sehe immer in schrecklich kitschigen Szenen, wie wir uns küssen – der Fluch wird also erst verschwinden, wenn wir es wirklich tun!"

„Pssst! Red gefälligst leiser!", warf sie mit unterdrückter Stimme hastig ein und blickte sich sorgenvoll um. „Wenn uns jemand hört..."

Doch Blaise verdrehte nur genervt die Augen. Er wollte doch nur von diesem Fluch befreit werden! Hätte er gewusst, dass es solche Konsequenzen mit sich ziehen würde, hätte er erst gar nicht eingewilligt. Mit weinerlicher Miene dachte er an den Horror, den er seit knapp 20 Stunden mitmachen musste, bis ihm bewusst wurde, dass Hermione immer noch vor ihm stand und ihn mit eiserne Miene musterte. Sofort setzte er einen entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck auf und erhob sich.

„Also, küsst du mich jetzt?"

„Was, _jetzt_?", wiederholte sie noch entsetzter. „Nein!"

„Bei Merlin, nochmal! Lass dich doch einfach drauf ein, was ist schon dabei? Jedes andere Mädchen hätte sich um diese Gelegenheit gerissen!" Das stimmte vielleicht.

„Aber ich bin nicht jedes andere Mädchen!", blaffte sie zurück. Das stimmte ebenfalls vielleicht.

„Was ist schon dabei? In zwei Sekunden hast du's hinter dir und ich bin von diesem blöden Fluch erlöst. Nur ein Kuss", sagte er genervt, „Mehr will ich nicht von dir. Du musst lernen, dich auch mal auf Sachen einzulassen, die du nicht geplant hast – entspannter an Sachen heranzugehen! Merlin, wie kann jemand nur so verklemmt sein!"

„Also wenn du jetzt glaubst, ich würde dich immer noch küssen, hast du dich geschnitten!", schnappte sie, ehe sie in einer dramatischen Geste herumwirbelte und aus der Bibliothek stürmte.

Himmel, der Abend war gelaufen. Und die Nacht ebenfalls, wenn er noch mehr von dieses Bildern sehen würde. Und _dass_ er sie sehen würde, daran bestand leider kein Zweifel.

Hatte Merlin denn nicht das geringste bisschen Mitleid mit ihm?

Nö.

* * *

_tbc_

**Eure Reviews haben mich sehr gefreut! Vielen Dank! **Ich war mir erst nicht sicher, ob noch so viele unter der Kategorie Blaise schauen würden, weil so lange nichts neues gepostet wurde... Aber anscheindend doch, juhuu!

Ich wünsch euch noch frohe Ostern,

Puma


	3. Part Three

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Wie immer: Figuren etc. gehören JKR, die Storyline ist auf meinem Mist gewachsen, mit dem ich leider kein Geld verdiene. Falls es eine ähnliche Geschichte bereits irgendwo geben sollte und der Autor sich beklaut fühlt, tut es mir leid, aber ich habe diese Storyline noch nirgendwo gelesen. Ist alles in meinem Hirn entstanden :). Den Titel habe ich mir von einem Ärzte-Lied geliehen._

* * *

**N**ur **E**in **K**uss

_By Puma Padfoot_

xXx

Part Three

Frustriert über ihr Dilemma klappte Hermione das Buch zu. Wie sie zähneknirschend zugeben musste, hatte Zabini all die Sachen nicht nur gesagt, um an sie heranzukommen, sondern er schien wirklich daran zu leiden. Sie hatte nun in allen möglichen Quellen nach Fluchpoker gesucht und es schien tatsächlich so, dass nur eine Befolgung der heraufbeschworenen Tagträume den Fluch rückgängig machen würde.

War das der Grund, warum Goyle seit einem Tag durch die Korridore Hogwarts stolperte und ein Wimmern ausstieß, wenn er ein leeres Portrait vorfand?

Wenigstens schien es sich in Zabinis Fall nur über einen Kuss zu handeln... Sollte sie nachgeben und ihm den dämlichen Kuss geben? Oder hatte sie sich mittlerweile in etwas hineingesteigert, bei dem ihr Stolz nicht mehr zuließ, dass sie einwilligte?

Sie wusste es nicht. Sie wusste es wirklich nicht.

Mit einem Seufzen erhob sie sich und machte sich fürs Frühstück auf in die Große Halle. Sie würde es von der Situation abhängig machen, wie sie weiter mit dem Slytherin verfahren würde.

xXx

Blaise starrte emotionslos auf seinen Teller. Hunger hatte er keinen, aber dennoch tasteten seine Hände zum darauf liegenden Toast und zerrupften diesen in feine, kleine Fetzen. Er würde bald wahnsinnig werden, wenn er nicht bald diesen dämlichen Kuss kriegen würde!

Nachts war es nicht mehr auszuhalten – ständig tauchte _sie_ vor seinem innersten Auge auf – er konnte sich den quälenden Szenen in keiner Weise entziehen.

Mit einem tiefen Seufzen blickte er auf seine Finger. Er tat sich wirklich sehr leid. Konnte man an eigentlich Selbstmitleid sterben?

Egal. Es gab nun leider Merlins besseres zu tun, wie zum Beispiel aufzustehen und zum Unterricht zu gehen. Als er bereits im Eingangsbereich der Halle stand, konnte er dennoch nicht den Drang widerstehen, kurz stehenzubleiben und mit geschlossenen Augen genießerisch den Kaffeeduft einzuatmen. Er konnte einfach nicht anders! Es war zu köstlich, es war zu-

„Uff!" Oh nein, hatte er das nicht erst letztens?

„Wieso stehst du eigentlich immer wie ein Idiot im Weg herum, wenn das Frühstück zuende ist?", ertönte auch sogleich eine keifende Stimme links knapp unter seinem Ohr. Als er den Kopf drehte, funkelte ihn Hermione wütend an.

Hey, wer war hier erneut wem hineingerannt? Genau. Sollte er ausflippen und eine Szene machen? Das Recht dazu hätte er ja. Doch aufgrund der Schüler, die nun ebenfalls zu ihren Unterrichtsräumen pilgerten, entschied sich Blaise dagegen und verlagerte das Gewicht auf das rechte Bein. Oh nein, diesmal würde er Joe Cool sein...

„Kaffee", sagte er knapp, „Ich kann nicht anders."

Der zweifelnden Blick, mit dem sie ihn konfrontierte, sagte mehr als deutlich aus, dass sie dazu eine andere Meinung vertrat. Wie immer. Blaise seufzte erneut. Gryffindor und Slytherin würden nie auf einen grünen Zweig kommen, egal, wie sehr man sich bemühte.

Also noch einmal die direkte Variante. „Küsst du mich jetzt?"

„Nein!"

Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Was sträubte sich dieses Wesen denn so? Und so kam es, wie es kommen musste – er sprach die schon lange gedachten Worte in einem dramatischen Tonfall aus.

„Eingebildete Ziege!"

Sie schnappte nach Luft, ehe sie zum Konterschlag ausholte. „Egozentrischer Bock!"

Ehe er etwas darauf erwidern konnte, wirbelte sie herum und ging mit hastigen Schritten weg. Frustriert ballte Blaise die Hände. Da ging sie, seine Chance, erlöst zu werden. Musste er doch seine Strategie ändern und mit Annäherungsgeplänkel anfangen? Oder hatte er schon verspielt? Oder sollte er sie mit einem Zaubertrank manipulieren und so seinen Kuss kriegen?

Hm, wieso eigentlich nicht?

Beschwingt über diesen Masterplan machte er sich auf zum Kerker. Die Bibliothek würde er später noch aufsuchen. Oh ja, es sah nach Hoffnung aus.

xXx

Der Tag war noch nicht einmal halb um, da traf er sie erneut, obwohl er sich vorgenommen hatte, ihr erstmals aus dem Weg zu gehen. Abgekühlte Gemüter waren schließlich kooperationsbereiter.

Wie es der Zufall wollte, liefen sie sich über den Weg, als Hermione von Zaubereigeschichte und Blaise von Wahrsagen kam. Als sie ihn sah, wollte sie bereits schnurstraks umdrehen, doch wie es der Zufall ebenfalls wollte, öffneten sich im nächsten Moment die Türen der Verwandlungsräume und weitere Schülermassen strömten heraus Richtung Freiheit.

So blieb ihnen nichts anderes übrig als mehr oder minder nebeneinander zu gehen, während vor und hinter ihnen lachende und lärmende Individuen den Gang verstopften. Hermione starrte beharrlich auf den Hinterkopf eines Hufflepuffs, ehe Blaise sich räusperte, doch sie kam ihm zuvor.

„Eigentlich fand ich dich immer ganz nett, weißt du. Du bist mir früher nie unangenehm aufgefallen, sondern hattest dich für Slytherinverhältnisse ganz gut geschlagen...", begann sie unvermittelt.

Er hob eine Augenbraue. Na, das war ja interessant, doch ein kleiner Fakt störte ihn, und zwar... „Hattest?", hakte er irritiert nach. „Wie, jetzt nicht mehr?"

Ihr finsterer Blick war Antwort genug.

Er seufzte nur, bis er in einer verzweifelten Geste die Arme in die Luft warf. „Was ist denn dann so schlimm dabei, mich zu küssen, verdammt noch mal!"Den letzten Teil hatte er fast herausgeschrien, und einige Rawenclaw Mädchen vor ihnen warfen sich gegenseitig vielsagende Blicke im Flur zu, bevor sie kichernd um die Ecke verschwanden. Blaise ignorierte dies jedoch und trat einen Schritt auf Hermione zu. „Du weißt ja gar nicht, wie das ist, verflucht zu sein."

Immerhin blieb sie stehen und drehte sich zu ihm. Schüler quetschen sich links und rechts an ihnen vorbei, doch keiner der beiden achtete sonderlich darauf.

„Na, ich kann es mir vorstellen", antwortete sie hochmütig.

Bitte was? War _das_ alles?

„Wie wärs, wenn wir etwas mehr Zeit miteinander verbringen, damit du merkst, dass ich doch kein so übler Kerl bin?", schlug Blaise hoffnungsvoll vor. „Ein Kuss später und du wirst nie wieder von mir hören! Deal?" Er strahlte sie enthusiastisch an.

„Ich glaube nicht, Blaise."

„Oh, Madame hat sich darauf eingelassen, dass wir schon beim Vornamen sind. Bereits ein guter Anfang, findest du nicht?"

„Ironie hilft jetzt auch nicht weiter, Mister Ich-bin-verflucht-und-ein-armes-Würstchen!"

„Saraksmus ebensowenig, Miss Ich-bin-mir-zu-fein-und-zu-prüde-jemanden-zu-küssen!"

„Prüde? _Prüde_?!", kreischte Hermione plötzlich schon fast außer Fassung. Ha, endlich. Jetzt würde sie zu Vernunft kommen. Denn was folgte auf solche Ausrufe? Genau. _„Ich werde dir gleich zeigen, was prüde bedeutet!_" –und dann würde sie sich an seinen Hals schmeißen und ihn besinnungslos küssen. Oder so ähnlich.

„Ich bin mir nur zu fein genug, _dich_ zu küssen!" Wa-...? Wie war es ihr nur möglich, so viel Abfälligkeit auf ein betontes Wort zu setzen?

Ihre Stimmen waren lauter worden und mittlerweile waren auch nicht wenige Schaulustige stehen geblieben und hatten das Wortgefecht mitverfolgt.

„Das heißt, du würdest eher Crabbe als mich küssen, oder sehe ich das falsch?", konterte Blaise angriffslustig.

Sie antwortete nicht, sondern funkelte ihn nur wütend an, ehe sie sich ruckartig umdrehte und mit schnellen Schritten aus seinem Blickfeld verschwand. Lag das an ihm oder warum hatte er das nagende Gefühl, dass immer _sie_ diejenige war, die ihn stehen ließ?

Dennoch – sie hatte nicht abgestritten, dass sie lieber ihn als Crabbe küssen würde! Aber... eigentlich auch kein Wunder. Verglichen mit Crabbe wäre es eine Beleidigung hoch 234 gewesen, wenn sie mit einem feurigen „Ja!" geantwortet hätte.

Seufzend fuhr sich Blaise durch die Haare. Mit einem Mal war er erleichtert, dass sie ihm widersprochen hatte.

xXx

Es war wirklich erstaunlich, wie schnell sich Gerüchte verbreiten konnten. Mit einem grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck durchquerte Blaise die Eingangshalle. Wenn Miss Perfekt all die Gerüchte hörte, würde sie vielleicht eher dazu zu bewegen sein, dem Ganzen ein Ende zu setzen und ihn einfach zu küssen. Denn er würde ihr von nun an auf der Pelle hocken, bis sie nachgab.

Und da stand sie auch schon und redete mit der Weasley. Zielstrebig steuerte er sie an, bis sie sich auf ein Zeichen von Ginny umdrehte. Und sie sah alles andere als begeistert aus.

„Hallo." Es konnte nie schlecht sein, es wenigstens mit einer freundlichen Konversation zu _versuchen_, oder?

„Du!", platzte es sofort aus Hermione heraus, ehe sie auf ihn zustampfte und ihm den Zeigefinger in den Brustkorb bohrte. Überrascht wurde er somit einige Schritte zurückgedrängt und er hob beschwichtigend die Hände.

„Was habe ich denn jetzt schon wieder falsch gemacht?"

„Alles, einfach alles!", betonte sie energisch, „Angefangen von dem Vorfall vor zwei Tagen bis hin zu dem blöden Fluchpoker! Weißt du, wie sie alle über uns reden? Es ist zum Kotzen!" Fast hätte er gegrinst, als ihre Stimme aufgebracht eine Oktave höher rutschte. Aber einer musste ja die Kontrolle behalten.

„Dann gib ihnen doch einen Grund, damit die Gerüchte stimmen."

Eigentlich sollte es nur ein cooler Spruch sein, aber sie starrte ihn nur aus braunen Augen heraus an.

„Ich glaube, das mache ich gleich wirklich."

Blaise lachte kurz auf. „Ja, klar." Das war der Witz des Jahrhunderts. Sie und ihn küssen, bei ihrer Grundeinstellung, ha ha. Moment mal. „Meintest du das gerade ernst-..."

Doch sie ließ ihn nicht ausreden, sondern packte ihn an seiner Krawatte, zog ihn zu sich herunter und presste ihre Lippen auf seine.

Das... war gut... Das war sogar sehr gut. Und es fühlte sich einfach klasse an.

Leider endete es doch etwas zu schnell für seinen Geschmack, als sie ihn anfunkelte und ihm einen Moment später einen Stoß vor die Brust gab, der ihn einen Schritt nach hinten taumeln ließ, sodass sein Rücken gegen die Wand im Eingangsbereich der Großen Halle stieß.

„Wow", konnte er bloß herausbringen. „Einen Kuss habe ich zwar erwartet, aber nicht _das_!"

„Hast du den dämlichen Fluch jetzt von dir?", schnappte sie nur angriffslustig. Hey, mal ganz ruhig, ja? Wenn sie so beim Sex sein würde, konnte das ja noch lustig für ihre Partner werden...

Blaise tat, als würde er überlegen. Dass mittlerweile gut über hundert Augenpaare auf sie beide gerichtet waren, störte ihn nicht besonders und auch Hermione schien es nicht zu kratzen. Endlich mal.

Zwar hatte er deutlich gemerkt, dass die Nebenwirkungen des Fluchs mit einem Schlag verschwunden waren, dennoch... Sie hatte zu gut gerochen und ihre Lippen waren erstaunlich weich gewesen. Wieso also nicht noch einmal? „Komisch. Es hat zwar nachgelassen, aber ganz weg ist es immer noch nicht. Wenn es dir also nicht ausmachen würde-...", begann er mit lässiger Stimme.

Mit einem Augenrollen trat sie vor, packte ihn diesmal am Kragen und ließ ihre Lippen erneut auf seine treffen.

* * *

„**Nur ein Kuss" endet somit – und ich möchte mich nochmal an alle bedanken, die reviewt haben und es auch noch tun werden! Ihr seid toll, die Reviews haben mich sehr gefreut! –keks reich– **

**Ich habe auch noch ein kleines Zusatzende geschrieben. Da es aber in Word nur ein bisschen über eine Seite ist, wird es unter meinem Nachwort hier zu lesen sein, denn extra hochladen wollte ich den Fitzel nicht. Das war auch das ursprüngliche Ende, aber da es aus Hermiones Sicht ist, fand ich, das es doch nicht zum Tenor der Story passte. So oder so wisst ihr gleich, wie es dann letztendlich zwischen Hermione und Blaise weitergeht –gg– **

**Die folgende Szene folgt direkt nach dem Kuss in der Großen Halle. Genug des Geredes, viel Spaß nun!**

* * *

Erweitertes Ende

xXx

„Nur eine Wette, ja?", fragte Ron mit spitzer Stimme, als sich Hermione wenig später an den Tisch setzte.

„Ich sagte euch doch, ihr würdet es mir nicht glauben." Sie griff möglichst unbekümmert nach dem Krug mit Kürbissaft. Verdammt, warum musste ihre Hand ausgerechnet jetzt vor Aufregung zittern?

„Das war einfach – wow", brachte Ginny hervor und grinste ihre Freundin an.

„Das hat Blaise auch gesagt", kommentierte Hermione mit einem unterdrückten Lächeln. Argh, warum klang sie plötzlich so stolz?

„Blaise?", hakte Ron sogleich nach.

Augenrollend schob sie sich einige Nudeln auf die Gabel. „Zabini. Ist doch jetzt egal, oder?"

Aber anscheinend fanden das viele Schüler nicht so egal. Im Laufe des Nachmittags gingen die Gerüchte weiter, detaillierte und vor allem falsche Beschreibungen ihres Kussablaufs kursierten herum, doch Hermione ignorierte sie alle. Komischerweise fühlte sie sich überraschend gut und hatte blendende Laune.

Beim Abendessen grinste Blaise ihr einmal quer durch die Halle zu, doch sie drehte nur schnippisch den Kopf zur Seite. Irgendwie verspürte sie den unerklärlichen und zugleich unwiderstehlichen Drang, sich wieder mit ihm zu zoffen. Nur so zum Spaß.

Plötzlich flog ihr ein kleiner verzauberter Papierflieger an den Kopf. Ärgerlich griff sie sich in die Haare, um den Flyer herauszufischen. Als sie ihn auseinanderfaltete, kam eine krakelige Schrift zum Vorschein.

_Ich glaube, der Fluch ist noch nicht ganz weg. Du musst ihn leider weiter wegküssen._

_Treffen wir uns heute Abend in der Bibliothek?_

Energisch knüllte sie den Zettel zusammen. „Idiot."

Ginny musterte sie neugierig. „Was war das? Von wem?"

Hermione winkte ab und ließ das Knüddelchen in ihre Umhangstasche gleiten. „Nicht so wichtig. Da hatte jemand Langeweile."

„Darf ich drei Mal raten?"

„Nee, lass mal."

Als ihre Freunde allmählich das Interesse an dem Zettel verloren und sich wieder ihrem Essen zuwandten, schnitt Hermione gedankenverloren an ihrem Stück Fleisch herum. Er wollte sich also wieder mit ihr treffen und es bestand kein Zweifel, dass es nicht nur bei einem kleinem Smalltalk bleiben würde. Aber wollte sie das auch? Wollte sie sich auf Blaise Zabini einlassen?

Als sie ihren Entschluss gefasst hatte und den Blick hob, sah sie, dass Blaise sie erwartungsvoll anblickte. Er wollte ihre Reaktion sehen, ihre Antwort abwarten, und so konnte sie nicht anders, als ihn quer durch die Halle anzugrinsen. Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln lehnte er sich zurück und griff nach seiner Gabel.

Fast schon ungläubig schüttelte Hermione den Kopf, als sie über die Geschehnisse der letzten Woche nachdachte. Wer hätte gedacht, dass ein einfacher Kuss sie zu so etwas führen würde? Was würde nach dem Abend, nach dem heutigen Tag passieren? Würden sie und Blaise auch noch weiterhin Kontakt haben? Womöglich viel mehr als in den letzten Tagen?

Es gab nur eine Möglichkeit, das herauszufinden. Und was sie mit Bestimmtheit von sich behaupten konnte: Sie freute sich schon auf das Treffen.


End file.
